gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Districts
For the purpose of Government Census, the City of Greater Los Santos has been categorized into several districts detailed below. =Metropolitan Los Santos= A Map of Metropolitan Los Santos, detailing the current and former ethnic enclaves with the Districts they inhabit outlined in red. ---- Upper Eastside *[[East Beach|'East Beach']] East Beach is an almost completely white neighborhood in Eastern Los Santos. The area was once a densely populated by an Ashkenazi Jewish enclave, but has recently faced frequent abandonment, along with Cuban expansion to the north. *[[East Los Santos|'East Los Santos']] East Los Santos, is a white neighborhood with a significant African-american and Hispanic population. Significant groups in East Los Santos include Russians, Ukrainians, Serbians, Jamaicans, and Carribean Hispanics. The neighborhood has a very high population density as well. The area even though very multicultural seems to have little racial conflict. *[[Glen Park|'Glen Park']] Glen Park, called Glen Parco by it's Italian population; is an affluent caucasian neighborhood in northeastern Los Santos. The neighbourhood does not have as much of an italian influence as it once did during the 1990's, and now appears to be more multicultural. *[[Jefferson|'Jefferson']] Jefferson is a caucasian and african-american neighborhood. The central area, referred to as Four Points, is mainly caucasian, whereas the South is predominantly black. While to the North you would find - the North Jefferson Plaza, and the cultural landmark, the Jefferson Motel. The neighborhood is flourished with a large upper-blue and lower-white collar population. *[[Las Colinas|'Las Colinas']] Las Colinas is a destitute hispanic neighborhood in northern Los Santos. It's buildings are somewhat historical in their architecture, and the neighbourhood is very well known for it's passion for culturalism. They have had very little conflict, and gang problems have not affected this small neighbourhood too badly. Lower Eastside *[[Ganton|'Ganton']] Ganton is a predominantly Black neighborhood. The Black and Hispanic population is dominant in Ganton, mainly East Ganton. However, there's a small yet substantial White population in West Ganton. Over most of its history, Ganton has had a reputation as a center of gang violence and drug trafficking. The district is also one of the poorest in the city, and has an excessive poverty and crime rate. *[[Idlewood|'Idlewood']] Idlewood is a melting pot neighborhood, with a mixed White and Black population. The district is saturated with crime, although the poverty rate isn't as high. The district's most dangerous area is the notorious Idlewood Gas Station, located on San Adreans boulevard, also known as Idle-Gas by the local population. A Haitian minority is appearing in the northern area of Idlewood. The district was integrated with Little Mexico in 1997 for tax-based purposes, and is home to many of the city's popular businesses such as Papa Jian's Pizza, and Club 420. *[[El Corona|'El Corona']] El Corona is a predominately Hispanic neighborhood in Southern Los Santos. It has a history of having a high hispanic population, with El Salvadorans at it's core, followed by Guatemalans along with other miscellaneous Mexican Immigrants in the North. There are also small pockets of African American residents. *[[Playa del Seville|'Playa del Seville']] Playa del Seville, usually abbreviated to 'Seville' is a district in the lower east side often considered as part of the Willowfield neighborhood. Previously almost exclusively Hispanic, many Hispanics are now surprisingly being replaced by African-americans. *[[Willowfield|'Willowfield']] Willowfield is a Black-Hispanic neighborhood in Southeastern Los Santos. The neighborhood has a very small caucasian population. Gangs are notorious in the district, and crime is rampant. Central-American admixture with historically African-american residents is a problem in Terrace Park. Gangs from these neighborhoods often clash, creating inner crime waves. Hate crimes are an almost daily occurrence in Willowfield. Westside *[[Marina|'Marina']] *[[Market|'Market']] *[[Rodeo|'Rodeo']] *[[Temple|'Temple']] Temple is a mostly commercial district in Northwest Los Santos. Formerly an affluent residential district, it is now facing abandonment and urban decay. *[[Verona & Santa Maria Beach|'Verona & Santa Maria Beach']] *[[Vinewood|'Vinewood']] Midtown *[[Commerce|'Commerce']] Commerce is a caucasian neighborhood just south of Downtown. The neighborhood is considered the Central Government District because of the presence of the City Hall, Police Department, and Supreme Court. *[[Downtown|'Downtown']] Vinewood Hills *[[Richman|'Richman']] Richman is the most affluent neighborhood in Los Santos and the least densely populated non-commercial district. The district is almost even with a caucasian and asian population. *[[Mulholland|'Mulholland']] Mulholland is an upper middle class, primarily white neighborhood in northwestern Los Santos. =Suburban Los Santos= *[[Palomino Creek|'Palomino Creek']] Palomino Creek is the largest suburb of Los Santos. The city is experiencing a recent boom in growth and business but often still relies on it's tourism. Category:District Category:Locations